Akatsuki Gaje Series: From Janin Until Jounin
by Lillian Tagatia
Summary: Chapter 3. Uchiha Itachi. Gimana sih asal-usul para anggota Akatsuki dari janin sampai bergabung di Akatsuki? Nistaness tingkat tinggi, gajeness akut, jelas dong! Namanya juga Akatsuki. Dilecehin semua deh! Special fic for CBP. Enjoy this, happy laughing!
1. Pein The Bokep

Akatsuki Gaje Series:

**From Janin Until Jounin**

Author: AnnZie-chan Einsteinette

Disclaimer: Lagi males bercanda, oke, ini serius. **Masashi Kishimoto**. Puas?

Rated: K+

Genre: Parody Gak Jelas

This fic is dedicated for COME BACK PLANNING

Idea: AnnZie Einsteinette

AnnZie Einsteinette mengikuti CBP dengan sukarela, tanpa paksaan untuk mengikuti acara ini. COME BACK PLANNING adalah sebuah proyek yang diikuti banyak author dari fandom Naruto Indonesia yang bertujuan untuk membantu membersihkan fandom ini dari fic-fic alay dan gaje. Saia tidak menyukai author baru yang menuangkan gagasanna dengan _perealisasian yang kurang baik_, sehingga hanya menumpuk di fandom ini.

* * *

Chapter 1: Pein

**Janin**

Mami Pein sedang berjuang keras mengeluarkan bayinya. Berkali-kali Mami ngeden –halah apa sih kata bakunya- buat ngeluarin Pein yang masih dalam rahimnya. Papi Pein menyemangati istrinya penuh semangat 9x5=45, "Ayo Miiih! Terus! Anak kita mau keluar! Kalo Mamih mau mati mati aja, biar Papih bisa nyari bini baru!"

Mami Pein berhenti ngeden. Dengan marah, ia menendang suaminya yang playboy kelas gurame sampai ke gerbang Amegakure. Papi Pein jatuh dengan tak elitnya dalam posisi nungging. Anbu-anbu Amegakure terheran-heran melihat seorang shinobi terkenal, er... dengan kelihaiannya merayu wanita baik yang mulus maupun yang sudah keriput menjadi salah satu pria di dunia ini yang takut istri.

"Susteeer! Anak saya udah mau keluar belooom?" teriak Mami Pein. Shizune, suster yang menangani kelahiran tokoh nista kita kali ini menjawab, "Dikit lagi, Bu!"

Mami Pein ngeden makin kuat. Meski tidak melihat Shizune karena matanya terpejam untuk selama-lamanya, eh belum, belum mati! Karena matanya terpejam sambil ngeden, ia percaya aja sama Shizune.

"Udah?" nafas Mami Pein tersengal-sengal.

"Dikit lagi, Bu!"

"Udah?"

"Kiri, kiri -?-, yak, terus ke kanan! Sedikit lagi!" dukung Shizune.

Mami Pein jelas heran mendengar suster yang menanganinya. Tapi ia diam saja.

"Sedikit lagi!" Shizune menahan napas. "Dan... goool! MU versus Chelsea, 2-1!" Ternyata Shizune lagi nonton pertandingan bola di layar hapenya.

And after while, setelah caci maki Mami Pein menyebutkan seisi kebun binatang dan segala jenis yang berhubungan dengan dunia porno, akhirnya Pein lahir ke dunia ini.

Bayi Pein menangis kuat, "Buahahaha!" *ketawa apa nangis nih?*

Shizune yang lagi ngegendong Pein melompat kaget. "Astaganaga, anjing buduk! Bayi apa neh, lahir-lahir bukan nangis malah ketawa!"

"Bayi gua tuh!" kata Mami Pein sewot. "Sini, minta anak gua!"

Shizune yang udah nahan dongkol dari tadi, nyodorin bayi Pein ke Mami Pein dengan kasar. "Nih, anaknya! Saya sumpahin anak ibu bikin ibu kaget setengah mati!" Shizune langsung pergi ke luar.

Mami Pein memeluk bayinya dengan penuh duka cita *lho?*. Ketika ia melihat wajah Pein dengan mata hati beserta kupon gratis telinga dan hidung -?-, barulah ia sadar tubuh anaknya sudah dipenuhi pierching di sana-sini.

"Tidaaaaak! Anakku!~" Mami Pein tewas seketika menyadari kecacatan anaknya yang abnormal. Ibu mana sih yang nggak kaget lihat anaknya masih kecil udah niru anak punk? Mulut Mami Pein berbuih dan sebelum mati, ia sempat kejeng-kejeng on the spot terlebih dahulu.

Beberapa hari kemudian setelah pemakaman, Papi Pein pergi kawin lari dengan istri barunya, sesuai dengan janjinya sebelum Mami Pein meninggal. Pein sendiri dititipkan di Panti Asuhan Amegakure. Karenanya, Pein tidak pernah merasakan indahnya dunia masa kanak-kanak dan kasih sayang kedua orang tua.

* * *

**Genin**

"Orochimaru, apa itu?" tanya Pein kecil ke sohibnya yang mirip ular sawah. Orochimaru cepet-cepet menutup buku yang tadi dibacanya, "Bukan apa-apa!" ketusnya.

"Buku bokep ya?" tuduh Pein nodongin AK-47 *?*. "Mukamu yang putih pucet kayak pocong ikut make over jadi buto ijo makan lumut sekilo!"

"Ahahaha..." Orochimaru tertawa gugup. "Baiklah, Pein. Aku ngaku deh. Kau tahu nggak? Kalo orang suka baca buku yang beginian, kita bisa jadi pintar lho!" kata Orochi ngaco. Yang ada mah, orang baca buku begituan jadinya viktor!

"Oh ya?" Pein terlihat antusias. "Kebetulan, nilaiku jelek nih. Boleh pinjam nggak? Siapa tahu jadi pinter."

'Ini kesempatan untuk menyebarkan virus _Kebokeppenous mesumnus_ stadium akut!' pikir Orochimaru. Orochimaru membuka ransel ungunya *sfx: Ransel, ransel. Ransel, ransel, yeah! –by Ransel Dora* dan menyodorkan setumpuk majalah dewasa ke Pein. "Ini, Pein. Semoga nilaimu makin bagus yak!"

"Banyak sekali!" kagum Pein.

"Iya dong, Orochimaru gitu lho. Kalo kau baca semua, pasti nggak bakalan nyesal deh!"

"Aku pinjam semua ya, arigatou, matur nuhun, xie xie, terima kasiiih!" Pein mengangkat tumpukan buku itu dan membawanya ke kamarnya di Panti Asuhan Amegakure.

Pein langsung nosebleed parah lihat gambar-gambar yang tertera di bungkusan obat. Maksudnya, di majalah nista itu. Tapi entah kenapa, dia ketagihan baca buku laknat terkutuk dari Orochimaru. Akhirnya, nilai Pein semakin nurun, karena sebagian besar waktunya dihabiskan untuk membaca buku sejenis bersama Orochimaru.

Semenjak itulah, Pein menjadi berpikiran kotor. Tak jarang ia membeli buku dan majalah seperti milik Orochimaru untuk dijadikan pustaka pribadi. Kala itu, Orochimaru dan Pein berteman akrab karena hobi mereka yang sama. Kau dan Orochimaru adalah korban globalisasi masa lalu. Salahkan globalisasi, Pein...

* * *

**Chuunin**

"Hari ini ujian tingkat Chuunin!" gumam Pein. "Jadi, siapa yang nanti kira-kira bakal kulawan ya?"

Pein berjalan menuju arena sepak bola -?- di tengah Konohagakure (kan ujian Chuunin di sana). Pein sudah mengikuti ujian tertulis kutuk yang buat soal, ujian di hutan cekik yang ngusulin lokasi di sana, dan babak penyisihan hancurkan komputer pengacak nama. Susah payah, Pein berhasil lolos ke babak final. Lawannya kali ini adalah Hiashi Hyuuga.

"Sekarang, Hiashi Hyuuga versus Pein Ganteng nan Seksi!" seru Genma selaku pembawa acara. Terlihat mayoritas penonton merinding dan muntah-muntah mendengar nama Pein. Genma sih anteng-anteng aja. Lha wong itu nama yang Pein daftarkan, jadi ya dia cuma baca aja nama pesertanya.

"Mulai!" seru Hayate selaku wasit. Tak lupa sfx: ohok, ohok.

"Byakugan!" Hiashi langsung ngaktifin Byakugannya dan menyerang Pein dengan totok wajah sana-sini. (salon spa gratis, Bu?)

"Rinnegan!" balas Pein.

"Sharingan!"

"Penggorengan!"

"Pancingan!"

"Ulangan!"

"Sumbangan!"

"Uang-uangan!"

Hayate segera menghentikan pertarungan mereka. "Berhenti! (ohok, ohok) Ini bukan main Sebutkan Kata Berakhiran –ngan! (ohok, ohok) Ulangi yang serius! (ohok)"

Entah dari mana, muncul di benak Author iklan OBH Combi Plus dengan Hayate sebagai si penderita. Oke, lupakan hal tidak penting ini.

Baiklah, Pein, tokoh utama kita sekarang yang memang bodoh itu tidak tahu banyak kosa kata berakhiran –ngan. Susah payah ia memikirkan itu. Sementara Hiashi yang cerdas mungkin jenius itu, masih terlihat fresh from the oven mengingat ia punya banyak kosa kata berkat koleksi kamus 5 bahasa warisan buyut dari buyutnya buyut dari buyut klan Hyuuga.

Pein hampir saja menyerah kehabisan cakra untuk mikir hal-hal gaje berakhiran –ngan. Tiba-tiba ia teringat satu hal yang nggak akan tahan dilihat laki-laki manapun di dunia. Semua lelaki pasti langsung tepar, minimal lemes nosebleed. Pein mengeluarkan senjata ampuhnya dari balik singletnya dan menunjukkan benda itu ke Hiashi.

Hiashi terbelalak, kaget. Pein nggak menyia-nyiakan hal ini. Langkah jitu Pein selanjutnya adalah membuka halaman 6. Tampak potret yang patut disensor sana-sini. Kaki Hiashi gemeteran. Mukanya mulai merah padam. Kemudian Pein membuka halaman yang paling ia gemari, halaman 44, dan menunjukkannya ke Hiashi. Hiashi nosebleed seketika. Nggak banyak kok, cuma satu galon. Hiashi langsung pingsan dengan pakaian berlumuran darahnya sendiri.

Medic-nin bergegas mengangkut Hiashi ke Ruang Bersalin -?-. Hayate memberi tahu Genma pemenangnya, dan kemudian Genma nyengir lebar, berteriak ke seluruh stadion, "Pemenangnya adalah... PEIN GANTENG NAN SEKSI dari Amegakure!"

Sekali lagi, para penonton, termasuk para Kage muntah-muntah di tempat. Pein pun berhak mendapat predikat Chuunin.

* * *

**Jounin**** and Akatsuki**

Ini sudah masanya di mana Hokage Ke-empat sudah tewas. Sekarang adalah masa Hokage Ketiga kembali memimpin Konohagakure. Pein sudah dewasa. Setelah bertahun-tahun merintangi suka dan duka bersama, Orochimaru meninggalkannya. Desas-desus mengatakan, Orochimaru benci pada Pein karena koleksi majalah bokep Pein lebih banyak dan lebih... ahem.

Pein selalu mendapatkan libur sehari setelah menyelesaikan misi. Pasti kalian berpikir waktu luang Pein ini akan dihabiskannya untuk berburu majalah baru. Tidak, tidak. Untuk pertama kali dalam rentang waktu hidupnya, Pein merasa nggak bernafsu membaca buku itu. Karenanya ia memilih untuk berjalan-jalan.

Di perjalanan, ia berjumpa seorang kakek tua bangkotan sedang menangis di bawah plang pemandian wanita (nih kakek niat nangis apa ngintip?). Karena iba, Pein pun mendekati kakek tersebut dan bertanya, "Kakek siapa? Kenapa menangis?"

Kakek tadi menengadahkan kepalanya. Jantung Pein langsung meronta-ronta minta copot. Iyalah, kakek tadi, udah jelek, matanya bengkak, gigi kuning, keriput tiga lapis, hidung gede, siapa sih yang nggak kaget tiba-tiba disodorin pemandangan horor begitu?

"Nama kakek, Madara Uchiha... ohok, ohok." Oh, ternyata kakek itu Madara, toh. Rupanya Madara itu jelek juga ya? *di-mangekyou Madara*

"Kakek kok nangis?" tanya Pein takut-takut dan suara gemeteran. Sebenernya dia mau lari, tapi takut Madara tersinggung.

"Kakek kesal! Desa kakek, Konohagakure, melupakan kakek. Bahkan klan kakek membenci Kakek. Kakek ingin balas dendam, tapi Kakek nggak punya tenaga lagi..." lirih Madara sendu.

"Kasihan sekali Kakek.." Pein menitikkan air mata buayanya. Sok kasihan, padahal inner terkencing-kencing!

Madara melanjutkan, "Kakek ingin mengumpulkan orang-orang berbakat yang hebat untuk membantu balas dendam ke Konoha. Kau mau bantu Kakek nggak?"

"Bantu apa, Kek?"

"Bantu Kakek mendirikan organisasi yang hebat, berisi nin-nin berbakat, yang bisa membantu Kakek balas dendam. Nama organisasinya sudah Kakek rencanakan, gabungan bahasa Inggris, Indonesia, juga Jepang. Akatsuki! Singkatan dari **AK**i **A**nd **T**eenager **S**eme-**UK**e n**I**n. Keren kan?" Madara ketawa keras sampe perutnya yang double extra large itu bergoyang-goyang. Menjijikkan.

"WTF?" Pein berjengit ke belakang lima meter. "Seme? Uke? Homoan semua dong isinya?"

"Nggak mesti," tandas Madara. "Yah, kalo bisa homoan ya syukur, kalo nggak ya nggak papa, yang penting dia nin hebat."

"Kenapa namanya Seme-Uke?" tanya Pein nggak ngerti.

"Nyahaha, supaya bisa yaoian sama Kakek, dong, jelas!" Madara ketawa mesum.

'_Gila, ni orang udah bau tanah masih juga niat nyari dosa pake homo-homoan sama anak buahnya,'_ batin Pein. Takut bakal dijadikan target yaoi Madara, Pein menolak tegas. "Aku tidak mau! Cari saja orang lain!"

"Kau tidak mau, hah?" bentak Madara. "Asal kau tahu saja, aku udah bunuh semua anggota klanku, tahu! Kau mau bernasib sama seperti mereka?" Aha, Madara menyembunyikan satu hal. Bukan ia yang bunuh semua anggota klan Uchiha. Orang dia cuma bantuin Itachi, kok.

Pein langsung ciut, "Ba..baiklah Madara-sama. Aku akan membantu balas dendam ke Konoha..."

"Begitu! Bagus!" Madara ketawa lagi. Pernah denger suara Mak Lampir di teve? Seperti itulah tawa Madara sedari tadi. "Kalau begitu, aku akan menjadikanmu ketua Akatsuki!"

"Kenapa nggak Madara-sama aja sendiri?" Masih terbayang di benak Pein kepanjangan Akatsuki.

Madara terkekeh, "Tidak bisa dong, aku kan udah tua. Nggak bisa mimpin organisasi dengan baik. Kau yang jadi ketuanya, aku akan bermain di belakang layar. Gampang kan? Jadi semua kegiatan Akatsuki, aku yang ngatur!"

Pein mendapatkan sebuah ide bagus, "Oke, Madara-sama. Oh ya, aku punya usul. Gimana kalau Madara-sama jadi anggota Akatsuki yang lain daripada keadaan Madara-sama yang sekarang?"

"Maksud?"

"Kan Madara-sama yang sekarang jelek, keriputan, nggak enak dipandang mata, serius, sangar," Pein menjelaskan. "Nah, diganti jadi image anak kecil, misalnya. Ceria, autis, dan pake topeng untuk nutup wajah yang jelek itu. Tujuannya supaya orang lain nggak tahu kalau Madara-sama yang sebenernya mimpin Akatsuki. Begitu."

Sebuah hantaman keras mendarat di wajah Pein. "Keriput katamu? Jelek katamu? Ngaca dong! Kau sendiri mukanya benjol-benjol tindik jelek gitu, nggak nyadar apa?"

"Aaa...mm..puun.. Madara-sama.. Jangan bunuh saya.." Pein memohon-mohon.

"Tapi... idemu bagus juga. Baiklah, apa yang akan kau lakukan untuk make over penampilanku?" tanya Madara antusias.

Pein nunjuk dirinya sendiri, "Hah? Aku yang dandani Madara-sama?"

"Iyalah, yang punya ide kan kau bengak! Cepet, dandani!" perintah Madara arogan.

Pein mengeluarkan peralatan merajutnya -?-, dan memotong rambut Madara sampai cepak. Madara ia mandikan di sungai, sekuat tenaga menggosok badan kakek tua ini karena daki yang menumpuk. Setelah bersih, ia membuatkan Madara sebuah topeng jingga dengan aromaterapi jeruk motif lolipop. Madara sudah bersih dan wangi sekarang.

"Nah, selesai!" ucap Pein. "Sekarang tinggal kelakuanmu aja, Kek Madara. Kakek harus bersikap layaknya anak-anak autis supaya orang nggak curiga. Juga pakai nama palsu. Kakek mau nama palsu apa?"

Madara berpikir sebentar, "Aku mau nama... Tobi! Itu lho, yang kayak dipake orang di kepala!"

"Itu sih Topi, Kek!"

"Bukan Topi, Tobi!"

"Ya udah deh, terserah. Mulai sekarang, aku panggil Tobi. Puas?"

"Puas!" seru Madara a.k.a. Tobi ceria. Sepertinya ia begitu menghayati perannya sebagai anak autis. "Sekarang, kamu Tobi perintahin buat nyari anggota baru buat Akatsuki."

"Oke, Tobi." jawab Pein malas.

Sebulan kemudian, terkumpullah 8 anggota Akatsuki yang lain. Ada Itachi, yang berdasarkan pengakuan Tobi ke Pein adalah salah satu cicit dari cicitnya. Deidara, Sasori, Kisame, Hidan, Kakuzu, Konan, dan Zetsu. Semuanya berhasil Pein yakinkan untuk ikut Akatsuki. Beruntung semuanya mau dengan jaminan makan dan tempat tinggal gratis. Maklum, semuanya missing-nin yang nggak punya bekal apa-apa alias kere.

Dengan begitu, mulailah kehidupan penuh kegajean Pein bersama Akatsuki. Madara kelihatan sangat menikmati peran barunya, terkadang sampai lupa tujuan awalnya mendirikan Akatsuki.

Pein si bokep. Makhluk nista ketua Akatsuki. Seorang penyuka apa yang disebut hentaimania, yang wajahnya dipenuhi pierching sana-sini. Hidupnya semakin tidak jelas semenjak bergabung ke Akatsuki. Amegakure mencapnya sebagai "Missing-nin mesum bokep nista laknat yang mukanya penuh pierching, ketua organisasi berisi ninja-ninja pelarian yang berbahaya bernama Akatsuki."

Sampai sekarang, Pein menyembunyikan kepanjangan Akatsuki pada anggotanya. Kalau semua tahu kepanjangannya yang menyedihkan itu, apa kata dunia?

**TBC...**

**

* * *

**

**Uwaah! Chapter satu: Pein selesai juga! Memang AnnZie author aneh, jadwal hari ini belajar Physics dan Chemistry, eh malah ngetik fic. Biarin! AnnZie nggak peduli deh!**

**Ide fic ini udah AnnZie dapat sejak berminggu-minggu lalu. Tapi baru terealisasi sekarang. T.T payah. Habisna males ngetik sih!**

**Ada yang mau request chapter depan siapa? **

To review Akatsuki Gaje Series: From Janin Until Jounin chapter 1, click here, minna-san!


	2. Kakuzu Loves Money Forever

Akatsuki Gaje Series:

**From Janin Until Jounin**

Author: AnnZie-chan Einsteinette

Disclaimer: Lagi males bercanda, oke, ini serius. **Masashi Kishimoto**. Puas?

Rated: K+

Genre: Parody Gak Jelas

**Halo semuana! Karena AnnZie suka uang, maka chapter duana Kakuzu aja, ya? Chapter depan mungkin Itachi. AnnZie juga suka dia... Prinsip AnnZie, tak ada Sasuke, Itachi pun jadi. Nyahahaha!**

**Atau Sasori ya? Deidara juga oke. Hmm... jadi bingung. **

Chapter 2: Kakuzu

**Janin**

Nyai Kakuzu adalah seorang kasir di sebuah minimarket di Takigakure bernama Takimart. Hidupnya susah. Makannya sagu, garam, ikan asin. Paling mewah tempe. Gaji kecil. Hutang numpuk di sana-sini. Suami merantau menjadi kuli bangunan di Kirigakure. Penderitaan hidup yang sedemikian rupa membuatnya haus akan kekayaan untuk memperbaiki taraf hidup. Setiap hari ia memegang _uang_, tapi bukan _uang_nya sendiri. Karena itulah, ia bertekad suatu saat akan menggenggam banyak _uang_. _Uang_nya sendiri.

Tekad Nyai Kakuzu sangat keras, begitu membara. Bahkan, ketika ia hamil tua pun pikirannya hanyalah _uang_, _uang_, dan _uang_. _Uang_ untuk memperbaiki kehidupannya yang morat-marit. _Uang_ untuk membeli susu calon bayinya nanti.

Ketika tidak ada supervisor mendampinginya, Nyai Kakuzu selalu membuka laci _uang_ kasirnya, dan menciumi seluruh _uang_ yang ada. Beberapa customer menolak menerima _uang_ kembalian bekas jigong Nyai Kakuzu.

Suatu hari, ketika sedang sibuk berkhayal menjadi orang kaya baru, perutnya kontraksi. Segera Nyai Kakuzu di bawa ke Rumah Sakit Ibu dan Anak CEPAT MATI.

Tokoh tetap di fic ini adalah Shizune, sebagai suster yang membantu kelahiran tokoh-tokoh kita. Shizune membaringkan Nyai Kakuzu di tempat tidur. "Sekarang nenek tarik napas, keluarkan," perintah Shizune.

"Aku masih muda, Suster Shizune! Jangan panggil aku Nenek!" kata Nyai Kakuzu.

"Memangnya berapa umur Ne.. eh, Bibi?"

"57 tahun! Masih muda kan?" Nyai Kakuzu terkekeh. Shizune swt.

Beberapa saat kemudian setelah membimbing persalinan, Shizune berkata, "Bi, kayaknya nggak ada harapan lagi deh buat Bibi..."

Nyai Kakuzu memucat, "Aku mau mati ya, Sus?"

"Bukan," Shizune menggeleng. "Bibi harus operasi caesar. Bayi Bibi nggak keluar-keluar, sih."

"Operasi?" teriak Nyai Kakuzu. "Biayanya? Pasti mahal kan? Tidak! Aku orang miskin!" sejumlah nominal memenuhi pikiran Nyai Kakuzu. Nol-nya banyak banget tuh, coba lihat. Nah, nah, itu, angka nol berseliweran di kepalanya, readers lihat kan?

"Kan ada Jamkesmas, Bi. Gratis." tandas Shizune. "Jamkesmas, Jaminan Kesehatan Masyarakat! Cara untuk mengikutinya adalah, isi formulir ini, tanda tangan di bawahnya, sertai dengan amplop berisi uang minimal 150.000!" Shizune menyodorkan formulir rangkap tiga ke pasiennya.

"Jiaaah! Tetep bayar juganya!" kilah Nyai Kakuzu.

"Bayar aja!"

"Muahahahalll amirrr!"

"Ini murah lho, untuk kelas tiga aja biasa kena empat juta!"

Oh yeah, inilah potret Jamkesmas di Indonesia. Dibilang gratis, tapi tetap bayar.

Nyai Kakuzu menyerah. Ia menandatangani formulir rangkap tiga dari Shizune dan menyerahkan uang 149.900 (tangannya gemeteran nggak rela). Shizune menatap uang recehan Nyai Kakuzu, "Kurang cepek, nih!"

"Halah, cepek doang nambahin napa sih?" kata Nyai Kakuzu ngeles.

Nyai Kakuzu adalah orang miskin, kasihanilah dia, Shizune.

_.::SKIP TIME::._

Operasi sukses! Dengan darah di mana-mana, Nyai Kakuzu tetap berusaha melek meskipun obat bius memaksanya tidur. "Suster, mana anakku?"

"Er..." Shizune menggaruk pipinya yang nggak gatel. Padahal tuh tangan masih belepotan darah.

"Mana? Biar gua azanin dia!" *Hah?*

"Eh, uh... a.. ano.." Shizune tergagap.

"Ano, ano, ano apa? 'Anu' lu sakit?"

"Bukan! Itu.. Bayi Bibi ada di wastapel cuci piring, lagi dimandiin."

Nyai Kakuzu terlihat gembira, "Mandi kembang tujuh rupa?"

"Bukan, mandi pake deterjen." jawab Shizune ngasal. Kemudian Shizune pergi ke dapur, mengambil Baby Kakuzu dari wastapel cuci piring, dan membedongnya dengan serbet bekas lap muntah pasien manula.

Shizune kembali ke ruang operasi di mana Nyai Kakuzu lagi moto-moto pake hp qwerty. Niat dia sih, habis poto-poto, mau di tag di Facebook. Yang ini di tag 'baskom', trus 'darah', 'perut gue yang dikobok-kobok', 'handuk', dan tag-tag aneh lainnya.

Shizune menyerahkan Baby Kakuzu ke ibunya. Nyai Kakuzu menerima dengan linangan air mata, ingus meler dan senyum lebar. Biasalah, orang baru melahirkan.

Shizune (pura-pura) tersenyum sedih, "Tabah ya, Bi?" Dan segera ngacir keluar ruangan.

"A..nak..ku.. akhirnya..." Nyai Kakuzu tersenyum makin lebar. Kayaknya bola kasti muat disumpelin ke situ.

Baby Kakuzu menggeliat, pertanda akan menangis. Ternyata benar, Kakuzu menangis dua sekon kemudian. "Uuuh... uuuh.. uu.. uaaang! Uaang! Huwe... Uaaang!"

Alright, pernah dengar ini? _Like mother like son._ Gimana ibunya, kayak gitulah anaknya. Berlaku sangat bagi Nyai Kakuzu dan bayinya.

Inilah Kakuzu. Kata pertamanya bukanlah 'Mama' atau 'Papa' seperti anak normal lainnya. Tapi 'Uang', 'Money', 'Okane', 'Kredit', dan 'Hutang'. Itulah lima kosa kata pertama Kakuzu.

Kakuzu adalah bayi yang sangat unik. Ia hanya mau makan jika diimingi uang. Hanya mau menuruti ibunya kalau ada uang. Dan ia menemukan motto hidupnya ketika Nyai Kakuzu membacakan buku dongeng sebelum tidur berjudul 'Seluk Beluk Perekonomian Syariah'. Stop, stop flashback di situ. Rewind sedikit, yap! Ini dia, cekidot the scene!

Nyai Kakuzu membaca sebuah kalimat di bab dua, "... jadi, perekonomian syariah sama sekali tidak mengenal apa yang disebut _Money Forever_. Karena itulah..." Nyai Kakuzu berhenti sejenak sebelum melanjutkan. Bukan apa, Nyai Kakuzu selalu mengeja dulu kata-katanya sebelum membacakan kalimat selanjutnya. Maklum aja ya readers, nggak ada pemeran lain yang lebih pinter baca. Untuk pemeran Nyai Kakuzu di fic ini aja, cuma Nyai Kakuzu seorang yang melamar. Terpaksa AnnZie terima, ya nggak?

_Money Forever_. Terdengar seperti anugerah dan hidayah *?* dari Tuhan bagi Kakuzu. Tepat. Itulah moto hidup Kakuzu.

Ketika Kakuzu berusia empat tahun, Nyai Kakuzu meninggal dunia. Penyebabnya adalah, Nyai Kakuzu tidak lagi sanggup menghidupi anaknya yang selalu meminta upeti. Sedangkan suaminya telah mati tertimpa billboard Pemilu Kirigakure tahun lalu.

Kakuzu pun dititipkan di rumah kakak Nyai Kakuzu. Tapi Kakuzu tidak betah tinggal di sana, karena uang jajan is sooo limited. Seiprit! Kakuzu melarikan diri dari rumah berbekalkan celengan ayam berisi 'upeti' dari ibunya dulu, lima kerat roti jamuran dan tiga kaleng kornet yang minggu depan kadaluarsa.

Kakuzu menemukan sebuah kamar kos murah di bawah jembatan Kali Ciliwung. Ia tinggal di sana dan berusaha mencari kerja. Akhirnya ia mendapatkan pekerjaan, yaitu sebagai penjual air mineral dan rokok di persimpangan. Kecil-kecil sudah harus kerja, kasihan...

Hei! Jangan kasihani Kakuzu! Kalau kau membaca perjalanan hidup Kakuzu selanjutnya, kau pasti tidak akan jadi mengasihaninya. Singkirkan sumbangan receh itu! Kakuzu tidak pantas mendapat belas kasihanmu!

**Genin**

"Hari ini ada pemeriksaan gigi lho di sekolah kita," kata Hidan, tetangga Kakuzu di kos-kosan murahnya yang juga teman Kakuzu di SDN Gratis Takijaya.

"Gratis kan?" tanya Kakuzu harap-harap emas, bleh, cemas. Hidan mengangguk.

"Kakuzu! Silahkan masuk ruang pemeriksaan gigi!" panggil Dokter Gigi Rin. Kakuzu melenggang ke dalam ruang praktek dadakan Rin yang terbuat dari kardus bekas. (Tahu Rin kan? Temennya Kakashi pas kecil yang medic-nin itu lho XD.)

"Sekarang," kata Rin ramah. "Buka mulutmu dan katakan aaah..."

Kakuzu membuka mulutnya, "Uaaaa...ng.."

Rin cepet-cepet membuang muka karena kebauan. "Kakuzu, gigimu jorok sekali! Bau lagi! Pasti malas sikat gigi!" tuduh Rin. Kakuzu cengengesan, "Hehe, iya. Soalnya odol, air, sama sikat gigi itu kan keluar biaya. Uang itu susah dicari, Bu Dokter."

"Nanti nggak ada cewek yang mau sama kamu, lho."

"Biarin, yang penting aku banyak uang."

"Kakuzu, sekarang Bu Dokter beritahu ya, kamu harus rajin sikat gigi mulai dari sekarang!" ujar Rin. "Silahkan keluar, pemeriksaanmu sudah selesai."

Kakuzu keluar dari ruangan Rin dan duduk di sebelah Hidan yang masih mengantre.

"Apa kata Dokter Rin?" tanya Hidan ingin tahu.

Kakuzu mengangkat bahu nggak peduli, "Katanya gigiku jorok, bau. Aku disuruh sikat gigi. Padahal sikat gigi itu kan keluar duit. Kita anak miskin, sekolah aja yang gratisan, mana ada uang?"

"Yaaah.. Tapi gigimu itu emang jorok, Kakuzu. Ditutupin aja, sana. Aku aja sering mual nengoknya."

"Tutup pake apa? Masker? Masker itu keluar uang. Aku nggak mau keluar biaya, ah. Ogah." tolak Kakuzu.

Hidan memberikan usul, "Gimana kalo pake cadar? Pake kain perca aja, kan murah."

"Kain perca itu kan beli dari penjahit. Aku nehi deh keluar uang. Boros."

"Kamu nggak punya kain bekas?"

"Nggak tuh. Makanya nggak bisa bikin cadar sendiri pake kain perca. Hidan, kau punya kain perca nggak?"

"Ada sih, kain bekas. Tapi itu kolor bekasku."

"Ya udah. Bikinin cadar ya buatku. Please?"

Dan, begitulah asal-usul Kakuzu memakai cadar. Alasannya, untuk menutupi giginya yang super jorok itu. Ups, tepatnya lagi, agar tidak keluar biaya. Dengan kilah tidak memiliki uang, Kakuzu pun mengenakan cadar dari bekas kolor Hidan. Kalo tuh kolor belum dicuci bersih gimana ya? Yaiks. Apalagi setelah diperatiin bener-bener, ada sedikit noda kekuningan di bagian belakang kolor Hidan.

Hwaa! Menjijikkan!

**Chuunin**

Ini sudah tahun ketiga Kakuzu mengikuti ujian Chuunin. Dua sebelumnya, Kakuzu gagal di tes tertulis. Tahun ini, sengaja dia bawa handphone Blackberry Onyx-nya buat nyari jawaban di Google. Berkat itulah, Kakuzu dapat lulus ujian tertulis dengan nilai B-.

Kali ini, Kakuzu dihadapkan sebuah dilema. Sudah jauh-jauh hari ia mengetahui kalo lawannya adalah Hidan, temannya sendiri. Demi predikat Chuunin (yang jelas gajinya lebih tinggi), Kakuzu membulatkan tekad untuk melawan Hidan.

Genma berseru ke seluruh penonton, "Di sebelah kiri saya, ada Hidan The Jashin-holic!"

Penonton bersorak meriah. Dari pintu sebelah kiri, muncullah Hidan dengan efek asap kemenyan sesajen Jashinnya. Gel rambutnya sengaja dipilih yang Hard, biar tahan lama. Hanya mengenakan boxer bunga-bunga Hawaii dan sendal jepit Swallow, Hidan melangkah maju ke tengah lapangan dengan gaya supermodel di catwalk. Pinggulnya melenggak-lenggok kayak orang mau lenong.

Kemudian Genma menunjuk ke arah kanan, "Dan di sebelah kanan saya, ada Rentenir no Kakuzu!"

Gemuruh tepuk tangan penonton terdengar riuh. Dari pintu kanan, Kakuzu muncul dengan taburan uang-uangnya. Sengaja pamer kalo dia kaya, tuh. Cadarnya udah dicuci pake Attack, direndem Molto Ultra, trus disemprot Kispray, semuanya spesial buat hari ini. Bajunya juga sengaja beli di toko loakan (untuk menghemat anggaran). Jantungnya juga cuma bawa satu, karena Kakuzu optimis dia bisa mengalahkan Hidan dengan mudah.

Genma melanjutkan, "Baiklah, ini rekan saya Hayate, selaku wasit kalian. Silahkan, Hayate."

Hayate mengangguk, "Nggak usah banyak cincong lagi (ohok), mulai!"

Hidan segera bermetamorfose jadi hitam-putih ala tempoe doeloe. Ah, tampaknya dia sudah memulai ritualnya. "Kakuzu! Kau bakalan kalah!"

"Nggak mungkin! Aku udah tanya ke Ki Joko Bodo kemaren, katanya aku yang bakal menang!" sahut Kakuzu. "Dan Hidan, aku ke sini bukan sekedar tanding sama kau. Aku mau nagih utangmu sekalian!"

Genma dan Hayate menajamkan pendengarannya.

"Utang apaan? Aku nggak punya utang, wee!" Hidan meletin lidahnya yang belang-belang kayak zebra. Kakuzu merogoh tas ranselnya yang bergambar Sri Mulyani dan mengeluarkan Buku Catatan Hutang. "Lihat! Di sini kau berhutang 780 ribu rupiah!"

"Oh, hutang itu. Ntar dulu, nanti kalo aku dapat banyak orderan misi aku bayar deh, pasti!" Hidan mengacungkan jempolnya. Di tribun penonton Guy-sensei mengalirkan air mata terharu, ada junior yang ngikut aliran dia rupanya.

Hayate angkat suara, "Baiklah! Kakuzu menang telak (ohok)! Hidan kalah!"

"Uappa?" jerit Hidan. "Kalah apanya? Lha wong belum ada ngeluarin jurus, kok!"

"Menurut BUKU ATURAN UJIAN CHUUNIN (ohok), peserta yang memiliki hutang lebih besar daripada 750 ribu rupiah (ohok, ohok) tidak diperkenankan mengikuti ujian." kata Hayate.

"Aturan macam apa itu? ~!#$%^&*()_+?":{}!" Hidan mengeluarkan kata-kata mutiaranya.

"Aturan tetaplah aturan! Kau, kalah." kata Hayate dan Genma serempak.

Mata Hidan berkaca-kaca, dengan uraian air mata ia berlari keluar dari stadion. "Mama! Hidan nggak lulus ujian Chuunin, Maak!"

Penonton bertepuk tangan. Beberapa ada yang berdecak kagum. "Wah, Kakuzu jadi Chuunin tanpa harus bertarung!" gumam mereka.

Apakah Kakuzu termasuk curang? Licik? Hah, dari awal dia sudah curang! Hidan, Hidan. Kurasa kau harus mengulang tahun depan, tentunya setelah melunasi hutangmu...

**Jounin**

Di sebuah studio mewah di kawasan Pasar Selasa...

"Apa? Pemeran Aisha tidak bisa datang karena kejedot lemari?" seru Jiraiya marah pada Kabuto. Jiraiya, seorang sutradara hebat yang sedang menangani film terkenal Ayat-Ayat Cintrong, menendang sebuah kaleng cat sebagai properti adegan "Maria menurunkan makanan untuk Fahri".

"Benar, Tuan." jawab Kabuto.

"Pecat pemeran Aisha! Cari penggantinya sekarang juga!"

"Baik, Tuan."

Kabuto keluar dari studio dan keluar mencari orang yang cocok untuk pemeran Aisha. Di perlimaan jalan yang lagi macet parah, Kabuto melihat Kakuzu sedang menjajakan rokok dan air mineral seperti biasa.

"Hei, kamu!" panggil Kabuto dari dalam mobil Volvonya. "Beli rokok satu kotak!"

"Merek apa nih Bang?" tanya Kakuzu sambil menyodorkan dagangannya. "Ada Jisamsu, Barbelboro, Suria, E Mild, semua ada Bang. Pilih aja."

Kabuto memilih satu. "Yang ini. Berapa?"

"Yang itu 36.000. Tambah PPN jadi 50.000."

"Weks! Kok mahal kali? Ga jadi beli dah!"

"Barang yang sudah dibeli tidak dapat dikembalikan," ujar Kakuzu.

"Idih, belum beli lagi! Nggak jadi beli deh pokoknya!" kata Kabuto ngotot. Kakuzu menatap Kabuto dengan tatapan intimidasi, "Beli. Atau. Mati." Sebuah kunai menempel di leher Kabuto.

Kabuto tergagap ketakutan dan menyodorkan uang, "B..baiklah, aku beli..."

"Tengkyu Bang!" Kakuzu melambaikan tangannya dan berlari meninggalkan Kabuto, menuju seorang tukang botot yang berkali-kali menegak ludahnya sendiri menahan haus.

"Eh, tunggu!" cegah Kabuto. Kakuzu berbalik, "Apa Bang? Uangnya pas kok! Nggak ada balik!"

"Bukan! Kamu kok pakai cadar? Kamu cowok kan?" tanya Kabuto. Kakuzu menjawab, "Iya Bang, cowok. Cadar ini buat nutupin wajah saya aja Bang."

"Mau main film ga?" tawar Kabuto to the point.

Langsung deh Kakuzu nanya upahnya, "Berapa gajinya?"

"80 juta rupiah. Mau?"

"Boleh, Bang! Film apa? Saya jadi apa Bang?" tanya Kakuzu antusias.

"Film Ayat-Ayat Cintrong. Jadi Aisha, mau lo?"

"Lho Bang, Aisha kan cewek!" tanya Kakuzu bingung. "Saya mah cowok, Bang!"

"Gini, gua disuruh sutradaranya nyari pemain baru Aisha. Pemeran yang lama iya cewek, tapi dia ga bisa datang. Produksi film harus tetep jalan. Makanya, mau nggak? Kalo mau, cepet naik ke mobil gua, kita langsung ke studio." Kabuto membuka pintu untuk Kakuzu. Kakuzu segera memasuki Volvo bobrok Kabuto.

Setibanya di studio, Kakuzu segera disodori skenario. Dengan cepat, Kakuzu menghapal skenarionya.

Jiraiya teriak pake corong-corongan anak TK, "Camera rolling... ACTION!"

"_**Jadi, Fahri, inilah Aisha, calon istrimu," kata seorang bapak pada Fahri. "Sekarang, Aisha... bukalah cadarmu."**_

_**Aisha alias Kakuzu membuka cadarnya perlahan-lahan. "Baiklah, Papa," lirih Aisha dengan nada suara dicewek-cewekin.**_

_**Terbuka sedikit...**_

_**Sepertiga...**_

_**Setengah...**_

_**Pemeran Fahri udah nelen ludah. 'Kayaknya calon istri gua seksi nih, bohay lagi...' batin Fahri.**_

_**Kakuzu membuka cadarnya dan... tampaklah gigi kekuningan, beberapa berwarna hitam akibat malas sikat gigi. Jerawat dan komedo di mana-mana. Bibir memble. Seekor lalat keluar dari mulutnya. Tuh lalat kayaknya udah pusing kebauan iler Kakuzu. Terbangnya udah ga bener, meleng. Dengan centil, Kakuzu a.k.a Aisha menyapa Fahri, "Halo sayaaaang..."**_

Tidak ada yang menduga hal ini bakal terjadi. Serius, semua yang ada di sana (kecuali Kabuto) mengira bahwa Kakuzu itu perempuan karena ia memakai cadar. Bola mata pemeran Fahri langsung menggelinding di lantai studio. Mata Jiraiya terbelalak, membatalkan niatnya untuk pedekate ke pemeran Aisha yang baru, yang ternyata adalah seorang laki-laki, jelek pula.

"KAMU DIPECAAATT!" teriak Jiraiya dengan corong-corongannya.

**Akatsuki**

Kakuzu, sangat terobsesi untuk menjadi kaya. Ketika menyadari taraf hidupnya nggak naik-naik semenjak dia lahir, sampai merantau ke Konoha, Kakuzu frustasi akut. Hingga, pada suatu Natalan, Kakuzu mudik pulang kampung. Balik ke Takigakure. Niatnya sih, kembali ke kampung halaman, menggarap sawah peninggalan ibunya atau membuka usaha jahitan kecil-kecilan. Eits, jangan salah. Kakuzu bisa menjahit.

Pontang-panting Kakuzu mengejar bus jurusan Konoha-Taki. Akhirnya ia berhasil mendapatkan tempat duduk setelah menendang seorang nenek tua keluar jendela. (Adik-adik, ini sangat tidak disarankan untuk ditiru)

Perjalanan ke Taki memakan waktu 7 jam. Di sebelah Kakuzu duduk seorang cewek cantik berambut kebiruan pendek. Kakuzu berlagak sok keren, "Cewek, mau ke mana?"

"Ke Taki," jawab si cewek dengan lugu. "Aku mau nyari anak buah buat organisasiku."

"Organisasi apaan? Oh ya, kenalin aku Kakuzu." Kakuzu menyalami si cewek.

"Konan." jawab si cewek. "Organisasi Akatsuki. Ketuanya Pein, pacarku. Aku wakilnya. Sekarang kami lagi nyari bendahara."

"Bendahara, ya?" Kakuzu mengalihkan pandangan ke luar bus. Kenapa? Untuk menyembunyikan bola matanya yang sudah menghijau dengan suburnya dari pandangan Konan.

Konan mengangguk, "Ya. Akatsuki memang masih kecil. Tapi lama kelamaan organisasi ini bakal jadi organisasi missing-nin terbesar di dunia!"

"Eh? Missing-nin? Kamu missing-nin?" tanya Kakuzu terkejut.

"Iya."

"Oh."

Perjalanan kembali dilanjutkan dalam diam.

"Konan-chan, berapa gaji bendahara Akatsuki?" tanya Kakuzu memecah keheningan di antara mereka. Waduh, Pein patut cemburu, nih.

"Seberapa jumlah uang kas dikurangi kebutuhan Akatsuki selama sebulan, sebanyak itulah gaji bendahara Akatsuki sebulan," jawab Konan.

Mata Kakuzu kembali menghijau, "Kriteria bendaharanya apa aja?"

"Nngg... apa ya? Pertama dia harus missing-nin, berbakat, hebat, punya kemampuan khusus, nilai mapel Ekonomi SMA minimal 75, mengerti tentang keuangan. Itu saja," sahut Konan.

Kakuzu sontak berteriak antusias, "AKU MAUUU!" Beberapa penumpang bus yang tadinya terlelap tidur melempar deathglare ke arah Kakuzu.

Kakuzu melepas head-protectornya. Dengan pisau cukur ia goreskan sebuah garis di atasnya. "Sekarang aku missing-nin, aku berbakat, aku hebat, kemampuan khususku adalah menagih hutang dan menjahit, nilai Ekonomiku 100, dan aku adalah pakar keuangan!"

Konan mematung sesaat. "Oke. Selamat bergabung di Akatsuki."

"Cihuuy!" teriak Kakuzu semangat. Dengan terharu, Kakuzu mengeluarkan sebuah foto dari dompetnya dan menciumi foto tersebut. "Mbak Sri, aku bakal jadi orang kaya kayak Mbak!" Oalah, ternyata foto Sri Mulyani, idola Kakuzu.

Rentenir no Kakuzu. Bukan nama asli, sebenarnya. Namun karena kelakuannya yang selalu sadis saat menagih hutang menyebabkan ia mendapat julukan itu. Dari keseluruhan anggota Akatsuki, dirinyalah yang paling kaya. Kenapa?

Kakuzu selalu menekan pengeluaran Akatsuki. Listrik dipotong jadi 10 jam sehari. Makan cukup dua kali tiap harinya. Transport memakai sepeda tandem. Air menampung dari air hujan. Keamanan mengandalkan jaga malam bergilir Akatsuki, itu semua adalah kebijakan Kakuzu. Dengan begitu, pengeluaran Akatsuki akan kecil. Sehingga, jika kas Akatsuki yang hampir selalu penuh dikurangi dengan pengeluaran yang sedikit itu untuk gajinya, maka akan banyak sekali uang jatah Kakuzu.

Akatsuki yang lain tidak pernah memprotes. Tepatnya, tidak berani. Bisa makan dan punya tempat tinggal aja sudah syukur, karena mereka semua missing-nin yang tak punya apa-apa. Dengan bergabungnya Kakuzu, Akatsuki semakin nelangsa. Melarat. Kakuzu memperkaya dirinya sendiri.

Korupsikah? Apa tindakan Kakuzu itu termasuk korupsi?

Tidak. Kakuzu bermain sesuai kriteria dari Konan, hanya saja ia licik! Sangat!

Bunuh Kakuzu, Akatsuki!

**-TBC-**

**Ayo**** request, minna sekalian mau siapa chapter tigana? Maaf ya kalau Kakuzu kurang lucu... Kakuzu itu lumayan susah mikirna! AnnZie benci kamu, Kakuzu! Kamu bikin otak AnnZie super stuck! |+_)(*&^%$#!~}{":?**

**Review yang banyak ya, apalagi yang udah ngefave tapi nggak ngereview, tega~ AnnZie tahu ada yang gitu. Nggak usah AnnZie sebut namana, pasti ada yang begitu! Kamu kan? *nunjuk-nunjuk gaje***

**Oh ya, mana yang benar menurut EYD? **

"Konan." jawab si cewek.

"Konan." Jawab si cewek. Atau

"Konan," jawab si cewek. Mohon bantuanna ya!

**Thanks for **Deidara' Katsu-himeUn,Peaphro,Chiho Nanoyuki, **AkatsukiImaginaryBlue**, Ella-cHan as NaGi-sAn, Uchiha ReiKa D Last Uchiha, Deidei Rinnepero, Devilish Cutie, Akasuna no NiraDEI Uchiha, Shena BlitzRyuseiran, **arlein keyyeir**, Uchiha Deidara-chan, Ryuuchihame, Mafico Itachi, Tobito Uchiha, Li Chylee, Uchiharuno Rin, Imuri Ridan Chara, un-sane bloody eater, Hazeko No Akatsuki, Miku Hanato, Michimazu, Safira Love SasuNaru.

**Ini pertamakalina AnnZie nggak balas review… Maaf ya semuana. Soalna, ya, biasa, derita seorang anak yang laptop dan modemna nyaris 24 jam dijagai oleh ortu sang pemilik. Hiks.. **

To review Akatsuki Gaje Series: From Janin Until Jounin chapter 2, click here, minna-san!


	3. The Nistaness of Uchiha Itachi

Akatsuki Gaje Series:

**From Janin Until Jounin**

Author: AnnZie-chan Einsteinette

Disclaimer: *berlutut sambil nyerahin script* Naruto hanya milikmu, wahai **Kishimoto-sensei**... *tampang cling cling*

Rated: K+

Genre: Parody Gak Jelas

.

.

**Don't Like Don't Review nor Flamming. Just simple, guys.**

.

**Huahahaha!**

**AnnZie dapat flame 'tersembunyi' dari anonym (unlogin), kata dia FJUJ garing, jayus! Pertama AnnZie pundung, tapi tersadar, flamer anonym tuh biasana pengecut. Ini kedua kalina AnnZie dapat flame, jadi udah kebal.**

**Buat Kasuga ottoro, **lalu, jika fic AnnZie garing humorna dan terkesan maksa, setidakna AnnZie lebih baik daripada fic-fic ALAY yang menuhin FNI dua bulan akhir ini. Please deh, flame fic yang ALAY aja, fic AnnZie nggak alay kok. Bukan narsis, tapi AnnZie tahu benar perbedaan fic ALAY dengan fic-fic AnnZie. Beda jauh. EYD AnnZie benar kok, nggak kayak yang alay-alay itu. Nah, itu aja udah satu perbedaanna.

**Oke, AnnZie setuju, sangat setuju dengan semua reader yang menganggap Kakuzu nggak lucu. Sebagai penebusan dosa, kali ini AnnZie persembahkan...**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 3: Uchiha Itachi

* * *

**Ada sedikit bashing chara untuk Chuunin part. Entah bashing ntah nggak, pokokna OOC lah. ****Enjoy, happy laughing, and get ready for your nistaness, Itachi. **

**

* * *

**

Ini adalah Konohagakure. Sebuah desa yang didirikan dengan peluh dan cucuran keringat yang membanjiri dahi, leher, serta ketek Hokage Pertama dahulu. Desa yang paling maju dari semua nin-village di Negara Hi. Shinobi dan kunoichinya telah mengenal apa yang disebut dengan wireless, tapi entah mengapa sampai sekarang mereka tidak tahu apa itu e-mail, handphone, apalagi Facebook dan Twitter. Katrok.

Di sinilah Itachi Uchiha, salah satu shinobi paling berbakat di dunia ke-Naruto-an lahir. Itachi, yang nantinya bergabung ke organisasi ninja pelarian kere paling yahud sedunia, memang pantas dijuluki sebagai Kakek Perkasa. Itachi bisa segalanya.

Lempar kunai dan shuriken? Ah, keciiil. Amaterasu? Gampang! Itachi terinspirasi kompor minyak tanah yang meledak untuk jutsu itu. Mangekyou? Jangankan Mang-eko Sang Tukang Ledeng, Mang-joko Si Penjaja Sapu pun, semuanya bisa Itachi perankan. Itachi memang top, deh! Two thumbs up for him! **d^^b**

**

* * *

**

**Ja****nin**

Seorang bayi berusia 9 bulan yang masih di dalam perut telah dapat mendengar suara-suara di sekitarnya, termasuk Itachi. Itachi, setiap hari mendengar omelan Mikoto ke Fugaku. Baik pagi, siang, sore, bahkan saat petugas ronda malam berkeliling, Mikoto tetap saja mengomel.

"Fugaku! Kamu ini, bukannya kerja nyari genteng yang bisa diperbaiki, eh, malah asyik-asyikan main salon-salonan sama anak tetangga! Sadar diri dong, kamu tuh udah tua tahu!" Fugaku mencueki Mikoto. Kalau sudah begini, Fugaku hanya menyodorkan benda kesukaan Mikoto: Make Up.

"Kyaaa! Make up!" Mikoto jejeritan. Dengan buas, Mikoto menyambar box coklat muda itu dari tangan Fugaku dan langsung ngacir ke kamar. Sedangkan Fugaku kembali menekuni permainannya, "Nah, Karin-chan, sekarang, rambutnya Om creambath ya..."

Seorang gadis kecil dengan ingus berwarna hijau yang meler ke mana-mana, berambut merah, dan berkacamata norak menjawab, "Ote, cekalang Om Pugaku klimbatin Kalin ya."

Sementara itu, Mikoto duduk di depan cermin riasnya. Tangannya sibuk membongkar isi box. "Mana? Mana?" racaunya. Ketika telah menemukan apa yang ia cari, Mikoto nyengir kuda sumbawa, "Ini dia... Krim _Olei_, mampu melawan tujuh tanda penuaan!" Mikoto mengoleskan sedikit ke sudut matanya. "Pertama, keriput." Dengan gaya bak seorang perias profesional, Mikoto ngoles-ngolesin krim tersebut ke mukanya.

Itachi dalam perut Mikoto mendengar semuanya. _Keriput?_ batin Itachi. _Perasaan setiap hari Kaa-san nyebut-nyebut keriput deh, apaan sih itu keriput?_

Seolah mengetahui pikiran Itachi, Mikoto mengelus-elus perutnya yang membuncit. "Anakku, kamu tahu nggak apa itu keriput?"

_Nggak, Kaa-san..._

"Keriput tuh, tanda seseorang kalau udah dewasa. Ada garis-garis gitu deh. Kalo cowok, dia nggak gitu peduli sama yang namanya keriput. Tapi, kalau cewek, dia paaaaling anti sama keriput. Nah, Kaa-san kan cewek, makanya Kaa-san benci keriput," jelas Mikoto. "Anakku, kalau USG bulan lalu bener, kamu kan laki-laki. Kira-kira kamu suka nggak ya sama keriput?"

_Lho? Aku cowok ya?_ Itachi melihat ke 'bawah' untuk memastikan. _Oh iya bener, aku cowok. Kalo gitu, aku mau ah punya keriput! Semoga nanti kalau aku lahir, aku punya keriput deh. Kayaknya cowok kalau punya keriput tuh keren._

Dewa Jashin di atas kandang ayam pun mengaminkan doa Itachi.

Seminggu setelah harapan Itachi terucap, Mikoto hendak melahirkan. Sesampainya di bidan Shizune, Mikoto sudah pembukaan empat.

"Iya, Bu! Bener gitu! Dikit lagi anaknya keluar!" ujar Shizune.

"Ngggh! Ngggh!" Mikoto ngeden entah yang keberapakalinya. "Su.. sudah belom? Capek nih!"

"Sedikit lagi, yak, yak, itu kepalanya udah keluar..." kata Shizune memberitahu.

"Eeenngh! Sakiit!" Mikoto terus berusaha mengeluarkan anak pertamanya. Dan Itachi pun lahir ke dunia.

"Huwe... Owe... Uaaa! Uaaaa!" Itachi menangis keras. Dari kisah-kisah sebelumnya, sepertinya ini tangis yang paling normal.

Shizune memandikan Itachi yang berlumuran darah sampai kinclong. "Ini Bu, anaknya. Laki-laki. Sehat, ganteng lagi." Shizune dengan hati-hati memberikan Itachi pada yang membutuhkan (emangnya BLT?).

"Iya, bener, ganteng!" Mikoto memeluk Itachi erat. Saking eratnya, muka Itachi sampai ungu kehabisan napas. Mikoto mencium-ciumi pipi Itachi yang begitu menggemaskan.

"Bu, boleh nggak saya cium juga anaknya?" tanya Shizune. Mikoto mengangguk sedikit. Shizune menimang Itachi. Memeluknya. Mencium-cium pipinya. "Anak Ibu ganteeeng! Kalo seumuran sama saya mah, udah saya ajak kawin lari!" Shizune menepuk-nepuk pipi Itachi. "Aduh... kamu ganteng abis deh! Wo ai ni... Eh, siapa namanya, Bu?"

"Eh? Siapa ya? Belum nyiapin nama tuh," kata Mikoto. Mikoto mencari-cari nama yang pas untuk anaknya. Matanya melirik ke sana- ke mari mencari inspirasi nama. Bola matanya tertumbuk pada sebuah kulkas bermerek HITACHI. Mikoto menggumam, "Tuh kulkas mereknya Hitachi... Nama keren gitu dipake buat kulkas. Hitachi... Bagus.. Kalau begitu nama anakku..."

"UCHIHA ITACHI!" seru Mikoto.

"Itachi?" ulang Shizune. "Bagus, Bu. Wo ai ni Itachi-kuun... Bu, anaknya saya bawa ke ruang bayi dulu ya..."

"Sip dah," ujar Mikoto pelan. "Saya juga mau tidur... Capek..." Dalam sekejap, Mikoto udah tumbang kelelahan.

Shizune menggendong Itachi ke Ruang Bayi di rumah sakit tempatnya bekerja. Ketika tidak ada seorangpun yang melihat, Shizune mencium Bayi Itachi.

"Itachi-kuun... Ai lop yu.. Meskipun cintaku nggak mungkin terbalas sama anak kecil kayak kamu, tapi setidaknya aku udah ngambil ciuman pertamamu. Muahahaha!" Shizune ketawa gaje.

Itulah Uchiha Itachi, seorang bayi yang telah mengalami penuaan dini. Meskipun begitu, ketampanan dan keseksian Itachi tidak berkurang. Selalu keren. Tidak salah, dalam survey Anggota Akatsuki Paling Jelek, Itachi dapat urutan terakhir.

* * *

**Ge****nin**

"Itachi, yuk ikut Kaa-san," ajak Mikoto. Itachi yang lagi main salon-salonan sama Fugaku bertanya, "Ke mana?"

"Dua minggu lagi kan kamu udah bisa masuk sekolah, jadi kita daftar dulu. Ayo!"

Itachi melepas masker jadi-jadiannya dan berlari menyusul Mikoto. "Ikuuuuut!"

Akademi Ninja adalah sekolah dimana calon-calon ninja alias genin belajar menggunakan dan mengendalikan cakra juga jutsu mereka. Keluarga Uchiha sudah turun temurun menjadi ninja, jadi hal yang sama juga berlaku untuk Itachi. Ternyata, pagi itu Akademi sangat ramai oleh ibu-ibu yang mendaftarkan anaknya. Itachi celingak-celinguk melihat calon sekolahnya.

Ketika giliran Itachi dan Mikoto tiba, Kushina Uzumaki, salah satu panitia penerimaan murid baru melayani mereka dengan ramah. Emang dasar ibu-ibu ganjen, berkali-kali Kushina mengibaskan rambut merahnya yang panjang ke arah Mikoto untuk pamer. Mikoto juga nggak mau kalah, meskipun rambutnya nggak sepanjang Kushina, dia juga ikut-ikutan mengibaskan rambut. Maka terjadilah adu kibas-kibasan rambut. Ingat iklan sampo yang _'seorang ibu menjemput anaknya pulang sekolah, lalu datanglah pencopet, dan ibu itu mengibaskan rambutnya untuk menghalau si pencopet sampai pencopet terjungkal'_? Nah, kira-kira situasinya seperti itu.

Itachi memerhatikan ibunya dan Kushina saling mengibaskan rambut mereka sambil berbicara. Hal ini terpatri sangat jelas di benak Itachi hingga ia pun menirunya.

"Kushina-san, saya mau mendaftarkan anak saya," kata Mikoto sambil ngibasin rambut.

Kushina menyisir rambutnya dengan jari, "Oh, boleh. Siapa ya, namanya?"

"Namanya Uchiha Itachi," Mikoto menyisipkan sejumlah rambut ke belakang telinga.

"Anaknya di bawa nggak, Bu?" tanya Kushina sambil mengelus-ngelus rambutnya yang panjang abis.

Mikoto menarik Itachi, "Ini anak saya, Kushina-san."

"Apa?" Kushina terkejut. "Mikoto-san, bukankah Anda sudah membaca syarat-syarat masuk Akademi Ninja? Di sana tertulis bahwa usia paling tua untuk masuk Akademi adalah 13 tahun. Nah, ini, kenapa kakek-kakek umur lima puluh tahunan gini didaftarin?"

Mikoto menggebrak meja sambil mengayunkan rambut dengan sengaja. "Enak aja kakek-kakek! Ini anak saya! Umurnya masih 6 tahun!"

"Benarkah?" Kushina ngibasin rambut. "Kalau begitu, maafkan saya, Mikoto-san," kata Kushina sambil ojigi. Sengaja bungkuknya dalam-dalam biar rambut merahnya makin terekspos.

Mikoto juga ikutan ojigi, "Nggak pa-pa."

Kushina berdiri, lalu beralih ke Itachi. "Maaf ya, Nak. Siapa namamu tadi, biar saya catat?" tanyanya ke Itachi.

Itachi terdiam lama. Meloading adegan perang rambut yang berkali-kali ia lihat. Lalu, dengan senyum khasnya ia berkata, "Namaku Uchiha Itachi, Kushina-san," Itachi ikutan mengibaskan rambut panjangnya lebay yang nggak sempat dikuncir.

"Eh?" Mikoto dan Kushina terkejut mendengar suara laki-laki, jelas karena itachi memang laki-laki. Tapi yang mengagetkan bukan itu. Itachi mengibaskan rambutnya?

Mikoto mencoba meluruskan pikiran Itachi yang rada bengkok, "Itachi sayang, ayo beri salam pada Kushina-san, kita mau pulang." Mikoto berharap Itachi tak lagi memainkan rambutnya.

Itachi memilin rambutnya, "Baiklah, Kushina-san, aku dan Kaa-san pulang dulu ya?" Itachi ngeloyor pergi meninggalkan Kushina dan Mikoto yang melongo.

Itachi mendapatkan pelajaran berharga, yaitu berbicara dengan mengibaskan rambut akan membuat orang lain menghormati kita. Itachi merujuk pada adegan dimana Kushina dan Mikoto ngomong dengan tutur bahasa sopan dan halus sambil megang-megang rambutnya.

Dalam perjalanan pulang, Itachi bertemu dengan Anko. "Hai, Anko," sapa Itachi sambil ngibasin rambut. Anko bengong ngeliat Itachi ngibasin rambutnya sambil ngeloyor pergi.

Setelah itu, ia bertemu Minato, suami Kushina. "Pagi, Om Minato," sapa Itachi sambil menggerai rambutnya. Aroma sampo pun menguar dari sana.

Minato mengangkat alisnya sebelah, "Pagi, Itachi. Kenapa main-main rambut begitu?"

"Biar keren, Om," tukas Itachi. "Tadi aku lihat Kaa-san dan Kushina-san juga ngomong sambil ngibasin rambut gini. Sudah dulu ya, Om. Jaa nee!" Itachi kembali membuat rambutnya terbang.

Sekitar lima meter lagi Itachi sampai di rumahnya. Tiba-tiba Karin, tetangga Itachi yang berusia lima tahun mencegatnya. "Eh, Itachi-nii mau ke mana?"

"Ke rumah, Karin-chan," Itachi mengelus-elus rambutnya.

"Itachi-nii kok rambutnya digituin, kayak cewek deh," komentar Karin.

"Biar keren, Karin-chan. Orang keren berambut panjang selalu giniin rambut!" Itachi nyisir rambut pake jarinya yang lentik. Biasa, kan di rumah disalonin sama Fugaku, jadi kuku Itachi oke gitu. "Karin-chan pasti nggak bisa gini kan rambutnya?" ledek Itachi sambil menyingkirkan poninya ke belakang dengan gaya yang dibuat-buat.

"Bisa, kok!" kata Karin kesal diledek. Karin memang sering diganggu Itachi, makanya dia jadi gampang kesal kalo diejek Itachi. "Lihat, nih!" Karin membuka karet rambut hitamnya dan jreeeng... Tampaklah rambut merah panjang. Itachi tak menduga rambut Karin sepanjang ini.

"Cih, baru panjang segitu aja bangga," ejek Itachi. "Lihat, aku bisa gini nih." Itachi mengibaskan rambutnya ke kanan dan kiri berulang kali. Karin nggak mau kalah, dia juga ngibasin rambut. Itachi merasa seperti seorang pecundang dikalahkan Karin.

"Ih, bisa juga ya Karin-chan," ujar Itachi. "Nggak nyangka, deh."

"Iya, dong," kata Karin bangga. "Rambutku kan tiap hari dirawat, creambath seminggu sekali, baby list dua minggu sekali, trus pake hair iron tiap pagi. Makanya jadi kayak gini. Kalo rambut Itachi-nii, kira-kira berkutu nggak ya?" Karin menatap penuh curiga ke rambut Itachi.

"Mana mungkin rambutku berkutu!" sergah Itachi tak rela.

"Oh ya?" Karin mengeluarkan serit dari kotak mainannya. "Coba Itachi-nii nyisir pake serit ini! Sekali sisir aja."

Itachi menuruti Karin. Dengan mendecih untuk melecehkan Karin, ia pun menyisir rambutnya dengan serit. Lalu memberikannya ke Karin. Karin menghitung makhluk hidup yang terdapat di sana.

"Itachi-nii dapat lima kutu sekali sisir! Itachi-nii berkutu!" teriak Karin. Beberapa orang di sekitar mereka melihat Itachi dengan jijik.

"Apa?" Itachi melihat lima ekor kutu yang menari-nari di serit. "Aku berkutu? Tidaaaakkk!" jerit Itachi menahan malu. Itachi langsung mengunci diri di kamarnya.

Hei, tunggu. Kenapa Karin bisa punya serit kutu? Apa Karin...? Wah, wah. Ada yang bisa menduga, readers?

Malam harinya...

"Kaa-san, beliin racun kutu buatku, dong," pinta Itachi. Mata Mikoto langsung membulat, "Itachi, kau berkutu?"

Itachi mengangguk lemah.

"TIDAAAKKK!"

* * *

**Chuunin**

"Kita sambut, genin terbaik tahun ini, yang akan memperebutkan gelar Chuunin hari ini, Uchiha... Itachi!"

_Wooo!_

_**Plok plok plok!**_

_Go, go, Itachi Uchiha!_

_Elo pasti menang! Garansi sembilan tahun kalo lo kalah!_

Suara penonton menggema di stadion. Itachi melambaikan tangan layaknya omak-omak memanggil tukang sayur keliling_ (omak-omak: ibu-ibu, bibi-bibi, bahasa Batak)_. Eaeaea... Itachi, keren habis hari ini bah! Rambutnya yang panjang dia ikat pake karet gelang yang biasa Mikoto pake buat bungkus soto. Kemarin, tuh rambut udah di-creambath plus dikasih moisturizer. Halus deh. Kalo di tipi, sisir pun bakalan jatuh dengan mudahnya. Apalagi kalo udah terkena sinar matahari. Berkilau! Cling... cling... Awawaw, silau men!

Bajunya? Itachi pake kemeja lengan pendek hula-hula Hawaii, topi jerami, sunglasses gede hitam, sendal jepit, celana ponggol selutut, nih orang niat ke Kuta atau ujian Chuunin sih? Lupakan keriput ciri khas Itachi, satu hal yang patut diteriakkan saat ini: _**Itachi! You're Perfect!**_

"Dan lawannya, Bung Hiruzen Sarutobi, peternak kambing termahsyur di Konoha!" teriak Genma.

Hiruzen Sarutobi, si Hokage Ketiga masa depan, keluar dari toilet dan segera menyambut fansnya. "Mbeek... Halo semua, Sarutobi is here. Kalo ada yang mau kekahan atau nyari kurban buat Idul Adha, silahkan hubungi saya di PT. Sarutobi Kambing Indah Jaya. Dengan 800.000 Anda bisa mendapatkan seekor kambing untuk disembelih. Kambing-kambing saya dijamin sehat, bebas penyakit. Setiap hari, kambing saya beri multivitamin, serum, juga sayur tumis sisa. Salam kambing! Mbeeek..."

Semuanya sweatdrop. Maklum aja deh, Bung Hiruzen ini kan peternak kambing, jadi supaya klop dengan dagangannya ia juga sering ber-embek-embek.

"Nah, sebelum kita mulai pertarungannya, bagaimana kalau kita bincang-bincang dulu sejenak?" tanya Genma. "Uchiha Itachi, kau adalah genin terbaik tahun ini. Sebenarnya, bagaimana keseharianmu di rumah?"

Itachi berpikir sejenak, "Yah... Keseharian saya biasa-biasa aja. Pagi, maraton. Siang, ke salon. Sore, nonton cartoon, Malam, nonton sinetron. Kadang saya membantu otouto saya, Sasuke, menangkap ayam untuk dicabutin bulunya buat kemoceng. Uang yang didapat dari setiap misi saya tabung untuk ke Orochimaru's Saloon setiap bulan. Saya suka treatment menipedi dan lulurnya Orochi," jawab Itachi panjang lebar.

Tak disangka, cowok sekeren Itachi melakukan hal-hal yang biasa dilakukan seorang wanita. Oh my goat. *Hokage Ketiga: Apa ada yang memanggil saya?*

"Sekarang, Hiruzen Sarutobi. Bagaimana dengan Anda?" tanya Genma.

Hiruzen menyalakan cangklongnya, "Fuuuh... (niup cangklong) Seperti biasa, saya pagi-pagi bangun dan sarapan dengan gulai kambing. Lalu memberi makan kambing-kambing saya dengan sayur tumis sisa kemarin. Kambing-kambing saya mandikan pukul 10 dengan sabun colek. Setiap pukul 4 sore, saya mengikuti kursus Bahasa Kambing dengan ternak saya. Begitulah setiap hari."

Genma mengangguk. "Oke, cukup basa basinya. Ini adalah Hayate," Genma menunjuk seorang laki-laki yang lagi minum obat batuk. "Hayate adalah wasit kalian. Silahkan, Hayate."

Hayate mengambil alih, "Setelah saya katakan mulai, kalian akan bertarung (ohok, ohok). Pertarungan akan saya hentikan kalau ada yang menyerah, sekarat, atau mati (ohok). Sekarang, di sebelah kiri saya, Itachi Uchiha..."

Tepuk tangan bergemuruh. Pandangan penonton langsung teralih ke seorang pemuda tampan berbaju santai yang menyilangkan tangan di depan dada. Keren. Kaum hawa, terutama nenek-nenek mengelu-elukan nama Itachi. Semuanya pendukung Itachi.

"Itachi! I love you Bang!" jerit seorang gadis.

"Main ke kedai saya dong Itachi!" seru seorang ibu.

"Itachi! Pipa ledeng saya bocor!" teriak seorang nenek tua keriputan gaje.

"Itachi!"

"Itachi!"

Hayate meneruskan sebelum keadaan semakin ribut, "Dan di sebelah kanan saya, (ohok), Hiruzen Sarutobi...!"

Pandangan penonton beralih ke seekor kambing merokok. Tepuk tangan pendukung Bung Hiruzen tidak kalah riuhnya dengan Itachi.

"Mulai!"

Hiruzen mengeluarkan sebuah tongkat besar. "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" Dan seekor monyet keluar dari tongkatnya. "Ini adalah Kuchiyose-ku, sampai saat ini, belum ada yang sanggup mengalahkannya! Bwahahaha!"

Itachi mengernyitkan dahi, "Kok monyet, bukan kambing?"

"Sekali-sekali variasi lah Nak. Lagian nggak ada Kuchiyose Kambing."

Itachi melemparkan tiga buah kunai ke kambing jadi-jadian tersebut. Si Monyet segera menepis serangan Itachi. Tak menyerah, Itachi mencoba mengeluarkan jurus elemen api khas Uchiha, "Katon: Goukakkyu no Jutsu!"

Bwuuush... (suara api tersembur dari mulut Itachi)

Pew pew... Seketika, Si Monyet gosong. Rambut putihnya rontok semua, jadi bugil gitu deh. Seluruh penonton tertawa melihat kejadian tersebut. Tak tahan dengan rasa malunya, Si Monyet berteriak ke Tuannya. "I'm QUIT!" (Wah hebat ada monyet bisa berbahasa Inggris!) Dan Kuchiyose tersebut langsung hilang dibalik kepulan asap.

"Kau! Kau menggosongkan Kuchiyoseku!" teriak Hiruzen marah. "Kukeluarkan Kuchiyose keduaku!" Hiruzen memukulkan tangannya ke rumput, "Kuchiyose!"

Bosh! Seekor kambing muncul dari bawah tanah. Kambing itu mengembik sekali, "Mbek.."

"Lho?" Itachi nunjuk Kuchiyose Kedua. "Tadi katanya nggak ada Kuchiyose Kambing?"

"Main gundu sampe meriang, lain dulu lain sekarang! Kuchiyose, Jurus Bau Empat Ketek Kambing!" teriak Hiruzen dengan semangat membara. Dari ketiak kambingnya, keluarlah gas beracun berwarna ungu. Baunya sangat menyengat.

Seraya menutup hidung, Itachi mengeluarkan jurus andalannya, "Amaterasu.."

Bwuush...

Jadilah Kambing Panggang a la Itachi. Si Kambing Panggang langsung tumbang dengan posisi kaki di atas.

"Kambingku!" seru Hiruzen. "Huhuhu... Kambingku... Kenapa kau meninggalkanku? Huhuhu... Tenang, aku akan membalaskan dendammu, wahai Kambing!" Hiruzen membuat beberapa segel dengan cepat.

Itachi tak mau ketinggalan, ia juga membuat segel dengan kecepatan yang lebih tinggi. "Heaaahh! Ciaat! Watatauu!" Itachi menyerang lawannya tanpa ampun. Hiruzen tepar di tanah. Tapi ia segera berdiri. Dengan cakra melapisi tangannya, sang calon Hokage membuahkan bogem mentah di wajah Itachi.

Duaaggh!

Itachi tak menduga akan mendapat serangan balasan. Itachi terlempar tujuh meter dari posisinya.

"Sharingan."

Kini mata Itachi mampu membaca gerakan lawan. Saat Sarutobi membuat hujan shuriken, Itachi dapat menghindar dengan memperkirakan arah jatuh shuriken.

"Amaterasu.." Itachi memusatkan penglihatan ke arah Hiruzen. Hiruzen yang menyadari Itachi akan mengeluarkan Amaterasu, segera menghindar ke samping. Serangan Itachi dapat dihindarinya. Kalau telat sepersekon saja, matilah ia.

Itachi ogah bertarung lama-lama. Apalagi lawannya beneran gaje, OOC dari karakter aslinya. Plis deh, shinobi sekeren dia, seganteng dia, seseksi dia, melawan seekor juragan kambing yang pikirannya mulai teracuni ternaknya sendiri? Dikeluarkannya jurus yang ia ketahui adalah jurus kelemahan Hiruzen. "Oiroke no Jutsu!"

POOFF!

Seorang gadis berambut hitam halus, dengan mata yang menggoda, lekuk tubuh yang astaganaga, plus senyum yang menawan mengedipkan mata ke arah Hiruzen. Hiruzen langsung tepar nosebleed parah. Yah, meskipun sudah tua tapi tetap saja si Hiruzen ini suka yang gitu-gituan. Jenggot putihnya telah ternodai darahnya sendiri.

"Hahaha, nggak sia-sia aku belajar Oiroke sama temennya Sasu-chan, si Naruto itu. Ternyata mudah sekali mengalahkan Hiruzen, huahahaha!" Itachi ketawa-ketawa penuh kemenangan.

"Uchiha Itachi menang! (ohok)" seru Hayate. Penonton kembali mengelu-elukan nama Itachi. Di bangku VVIP, Sasuke nangis-nangis haru sambil meluk kemoceng, Mikoto ngalirin air mata, Fugaku ketawa menang taruhan dari Tsunade. Setelahnya, level Itachi naik ke Chuunin. Chuunin terbaik dari keseluruhan peserta yang lolos. Once again, Itachi is perfect!

* * *

**Jounin**

Sasuke sudah tujuh tahun. Saatnya ia masuk SD. Nggak tanggung-tanggung, Mikoto dan Fugaku membelikan Sasuke alat tulis terbaik. Pensilnya merek Peber Kestel, tasnya Bila-bolong, sepatunya merek Batu Bata episode terbaru, mewah deh pokoknya! Itachi? Hah! Dia disuruh ortunya pake yang lama aja.

"Kaa-san, sepatuku udah nganga nih..." Itachi menunjukkan sepatu hitamnya yang emang udah nganga kayak buaya. "Beliin yang baru, ya?"

"Aduh, Kaa-san nggak ada duit nih. Pakai dulu yang lama, ya?" jawab Mikoto nggak acuh. Itachi tak menyerah, ia membujuk Fugaku untuk membelikannya sepatu baru. Apa jawab Fugaku?

"Sepatumu itu masih bagus, Itachi! Pakai saja!"

Itachi menahan air mata aligatornya. Sepatu butut gitu, jempolnya yang kudisan bakal mudah dilihat orang. Bubar sekejap deh fansclub dia. Itachi keluar dari ruang keluarga dengan kepala tertunduk kayak mengheningkan cipta. Saat Itachi keluar, Sasuke masuk. Sayup-sayup Itachi mendengar pembicaraan mereka.

"Kaa-san, sepatu Sasuke udah kotor nih kena lumpur, dicipratin Karin anak sebelah!" adu Sasuke. Mikoto dan Fugaku malah heboh sendiri, "Apa? Kotor kena lumpur? Bang*at itu emang si Karin, sepatu baru Sasuke dicipratin! Ayo, kita pergi beli sepatu baru, Sasu-chan! Cepat beres-beres!"

Itachi nangis sambil mengais-ngais tanah (emang ayam, nyari cacing?). Sepatu Sasuke, yang cuma jorok kena lumpur, yang bisa dicuci, yang harganya dua ratus ribu, yang mengkilap itu, jauh diutamakan daripada sepatunya yang udah lusuh plus nganga minta makan ini? Terbuat dari apa logika orang tuanya? Jelas sepatu Itachi yang harus lebih diutamakan, ya kan?

Itachi berkemas kilat. Ia memasukkan sepasang kaos dan celana, boxer merah lope-lope, biskuit crackers sebagai ransumnya, satu botol besar air mineral, dan tak lupa... krim anti keriputnya. Konon, krim yang Itachi pakai lebih mahal dari krim Mikoto.

"Selamat tinggal, keluarga Uchiha..." Itachi menoleh ke belakang, berharap ada yang mencegahnya pergi. Tapi semuanya cuek melihat Itachi bawa koper besar kayak mau ke naik haji tiga bulan. Melihat itu, Itachi makin sakit hati. Dia mau kabur pun tak ada yang peduli. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk membunuh keluarganya yang tak lagi perhatian.

"Pertama, aku mau bunuh si ini... terus anu.. Habis bunuh si jelek itu, mau bunuh Tou-san. Trus, bunuh Kaa-san nggak ya? Ah bunuh aja lah, hitung-hitung nambah dosa kan lumayan. Terakhir, baru bunuh Sasu-chan! Khuahahaha!" Itachi tertawa jahat. "Tapi, kan nggak mungkin bunuh semua, aku butuh bantuan nih. Siapa, ya?" Itachi mengedarkan pandangannya sekeliling. Jelas tidak ada siapa-siapa, karena ini sudah di luar area Konoha, tepatnya di pinggiran hutan.

Kedua bola mata Itachi menemukan seorang bapak tua dengan keriput berlapis sedang memanjat pohon. Di atas pohon, bapak tersebut mengarahkan teropong saktinya ke arah pemandian wanita sekitar 20 meter dari sana. Wajahnya yang semula keriput seketika berubah menjadi bak anak remaja. Mukanya merah dan nyengir mesum. Di bawah pohon, terdapat banyak gumpalan tisu dengan bekas darah. Itachi menduga darah itu adalah darah mimisannya.

"Woi, ngapain lo situ?" teriak Itachi. "Lo ngintipin cewek mandi, ya!"

Bapak itu terkejut, dan teropong yang sedari tadi dia pegang terjatuh. "Sssstt!" bisiknya. "Jangan bilang siapa-siapa! Lo mau apa sih?"

"Gua mau..." Itachi berhenti sejenak. "Ikutan ngintip." GUBRAK!

"Boleh, boleh. Jadi bagus malah gua dapat teman seperjuangan. Sini, naik!" ajak bapak tersebut. Itachi tersenyum licik lalu berteriak sekuatnya, "Woooi, ada bapak ngintip cewek mandi! Wei, wei, sini semua, ada bapak-bapak bejat di sini!"

Bapak tersebut melompat dari pohon kemudian membekap Itachi dengan gumpalan kaus kakinya. "Diam lo!"

"Hmpph! Hmmpph!"

Karena iba, Bapak itu pun melepaskan gumpalan busuk itu. "Siapa lo, ngatain gua ngintip cewe mandi? Fitnah itu, fitnah lebih kejam daripada pencopetan!"

Itachi muntah-muntah dulu satu baskom sebelum menjawab, "Gua Uchiha Itachi, dari Konoha. Lo siapa? Udah tua, keriputan, jelek lagi, nyari dosa ngintip cewe mandi."

"Uchiha?" kata Bapak itu kaget. "Wah, kalo gitu kita sodaraan, Nak."

"Sodara, jidatmu sodara! Sodaraku nggak ada yang mesum kayak kamu! Lagian apaan manggil 'Nak'? Aku bukan anakmu!"

"Apa kau tahu siapa aku?" tanya si Bapak Tua dengan nada bangga. "Akulah Uchiha Madara... Uchiha Madara yang dulunya melawan Hokage Pertama, ganteng, cute, tajir, six pack..."

"... tapi sekarang jelek, amit-amit, compang-camping, kerempeng," potong Itachi. Madara masang wajah masam. Lalu Itachi tersadar, "Eh, k.. kau.. Madara Uchiha?"

"Yap."

"Uchiha Madara? Madara Uchiha? Madara Uchiha Madara? Uchiha Madara Uchiha?"

"Sama aja bengak!" teriak Madara. "Apaan sih, kok kayaknya seneng banget?"

Itachi agak heran juga. Madara, menurut sejarah, seharusnya sudah berusia lebih dari 100 tahun. Tapi kenapa penampilannya seperti masih 50 tahun? Ketika Itachi menanyakannya, Madara berkata, "Aku kan pakai krim anti aging..."

"Tapi kayaknya nggak mempan, tuh." Itachi menunjuk beberapa keriput Madara.

"Ah, yang penting aku awet muda."

Setelah berbasa-basi yang emang basi sejenak, Itachi memancing Madara untuk membantunya membunuh Uchiha. "Madara-sama, kenapa kabur dari Konoha?"

"Karena Konoha menghianatiku... Klan Uchiha juga tak percaya padaku. Jadi lebih baik aku jadi missing-nin seperti ini," jawab Madara.

"Madara-sama dendam nggak sama klan?"

"Banget!" seru Madara berapi-api. "Uchiha nggak percayai aku, yang notabene adalah anggota terhormat Uchiha! Sakit hati banget nggak sih, disangsiin kayak gitu?"

Itachi mengangguk setuju, "Iya, aku juga dendam sama Uchiha, apalagi keluargaku." Itachi menceritakan asal muasalnya kabur dari rumah. Madara terlihat kasihan, dan akhirnya mereka menangis bersama menyesali nasib terlahir dalam Uchiha. Jauh di lubuk hati, Itachi tertawa, _'Target termakan umpan... khekhekhe..'_

"Madara-sama, kita balas dendam yuk! Kita bunuhin semua klan Uchiha, trus kita kabur!" ajak Itachi.

Madara nyengir, "Wah, pas sekali. Aku emang lagi nyari partner buat bunuh klan. Tak diduga partnernya cucuku sendiri."

Kemudian Madara dan Itachi tos-tosan. Akhirnya ditetapkanlah hari pembunuhan klan Uchiha. Mereka akan membantai pada malam hari, biar keren. Superhero kan juga sering keluar malam-malam, kayak Batman, Kalongman, juga Kelelawarman. Itachi mengatakan pada Madara bahwa keluarganya harus ia sendiri yang membunuh. Madara setuju.

Hari yang telah ditentukan. Desa Konoha. 08.30 PM.

Sasuke berlari menuju rumahnya, "Hosh, hosh. Gara-gara latihan tadi aku jadi lupa waktu..." gumamnya. Sasuke memutar kenop pintu, tapi terdengar suara dari rumahnya.

"Sasuke, jangan masuk!" seru Mikoto dari dalam rumah. Lalu senyap. Sasuke memberanikan diri untuk masuk. Dan, disanalah ia, kakaknya Uchiha Itachi sedang berdiri. Memunggunginya. Dengan pakaian serba gelap plus sarung buat nyolong ayam tetangga tadi. Itachi menoleh dan mendapati adiknya gemeteran takut. Itachi berkata ringan, "Kalo sesak pipis kamar mandinya di sana, Sasuke." Itachi menunjuk toilet.

Sasuke tak bergeming. Ia tetap berdiri gemeteran. "Kenapa? Kenapa Aniki membunuh Kaa-san dan Tou-san?"

Itachi tak menjawab. Ia melompat keluar jendela dan jongkok terbalik di kabel listrik kayak idolanya Batman dan Kalongman. Kelelawarman mah nggak keren, makanya Itachi nggak idolain dia.

"Aniki!" teriak Sasuke di bawah tiang listrik. "Kenapa Aniki membunuh semua orang!"

Itachi melompat turun. "Adikku yang bodoh... Menangislah, tak akan ada lagi Mummy atau Puppy-mu tersayang yang akan membelikanmu balon."

Sasuke nangis, "Aniki.. Aniki jahat.. Aku benci Aniki! Aku akan membunuhmu!" Sasuke memungut tiga buah kunai dan melemparnya ke arah Itachi. Syuuut.. bola mata Itachi berubah. Bukan Sharingan, ini Mangekyou Sharingan.

"Sharingan.. apa itu?" bisik Sasuke ke dirinya sendiri.

"Kalau kau mau membunuhku, Sasuke," Itachi milin-milin rambutnya santai. "Maka membencilah, mendendamlah. Lalu, dapatkan bola mata yang sama denganku dan datanglah padaku."

Kaki Sasuke makin gemeteran. Matanya bercermin-cermin (bosan berkaca-kaca). "Hiks.. hiks..."

"Larilah.. Larilah, Sasuke," kata Itachi. "Lari, teriak, dan kejarlah. Kejarlah... Kejar Abang Rujak itu Sasuke! Aku mau beli!"

Sasuke sweatdrop. Kenapa jadi meleset sama cerita aslinya, nih? Terpaksa, Sasuke manggil rujak yang kebetulan lewat.

"Sasu-chan mau rujak?" tawar Itachi saat rujaknya telah siap.

Sasuke menggeleng. Takut.

"Oh, ya sudah. Itadakimasu!" Itachi makan rujak ekstra pedasnya dengan lahap. Tiga menit kemudian, piring Itachi ludes. "Sssh.. ssh.. (kepedesan) Berapa nih Bang?" tanya Itachi ke penjual rujak bercadar.

"Delapan puluh rebu aja, udah diskon dua puluh persen," jawab Si Penjual Rujak Bercadar Bermata Hijau dengan kaos bertuliskan MONEY IS MY WIFE. Pada tahukan siapa?

"Ett... dah! Rujak apaan nih, delapan puluh ribu?" elak itachi nggak mau bayar.

"Bayar, atau, mati," ancam Penjual Rujak.

Itachi melangkah pergi. "Sasuke, bayar uangnya. Aku cuma punya goceng.." kata Itachi, lalu menjauh. Sasuke terdiam, tak mampu menolak. Setelah beberapa langkah, Itachi menoleh.

**Sasuke's PoV**

**Baka aniki itu menoleh, dan dia nangis? Tidak, tidak, aku pasti salah lihat. Kalau beneran nangis, apa Aniki nangis karena menyesal udah bunuh Kaa-san dan Tou-san?**

**End of Sasuke's PoV**

Yang Sasuke tak tahu, Itachi menangis bukan karena menyesal sudah membantai Uchiha. Tapi karena kepedesan sama kuah rujaknya! Sasuke, kau tertipu!

"Dek," si Penjual Rujak menepuk bahu Sasuke. "Uangnya, 80.000."

Sasuke dengan tak rela merogoh dompet dan menyodorkan sejumlah uang. Si Penjual Rujak tampak sangat gembira. Matanya menghijau, lagi. "Makasih, Dek! Kapan kapan beli lagi, yak!" Penjual Rujak tersebut segera mendorong gerobaknya pergi.

Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya marah. "Aniki, aku akan membunuhmu. Aku dendam padamu, terutama karena rujakmu telah menghabiskan uang jajan seminggu!"

* * *

**Akatsuki**

Setelah membantai klannya, Uchiha Itachi adalah sosok yang paling dicari. Untuk menghindari kejaran para Anbu, Itachi selalu hidup berpindah-pindah tempat. Ia jarang sekali menginap di motel. Lebih sering ia tidur di pinggiran sungai. Mandi, minum, mencuci baju, ya di sungai tersebut. Dikarenakan Itachi cuma bawa boxer satu, jadi dia nunggu pakaiannya kering di semak-semak. Kenapa di semak-semak? Soalnya dia lagi telanjang, kalo ada yang lihat mampuslah ia.

***Readers: Kok tahu Itachi telanjang?***

***Author: Kan udah pernah lihat... –digebuk massa-***

"Cih, panasnya..." keluh Itachi sambil berjalan (udah pake baju!). Jalannya terseok-seok. Selain dehidrasi, Itachi juga kelaparan. Setelah berjalan sejauh tiga kilometer, Itachi sampai di sebuah perkampungan kecil. Itachi segera pergi ke pasar.

Pasar tidak terlalu ramai. Dengan uang 3000 rupiah terakhirnya, Itachi melangkah menuju kedai es doger terdekat. Seketika, bertukarlah uang Itachi dengan satu plastik es doger (Author jadi haus, lagi puasa... –dicincang karena mengganggu cerita-)

"Eh? Ya... Habis.." Itachi membuang plastiknya ke tempat sampah. "Cih, kok masih panas, sih?" gerutu Itachi. "Jadi pengen beli topi, atau payung... Topi yang lebar biar nggak item. Sunblock-ku udah habis, sih."

Itachi berniat mencari sungai terdekat untuk, ya, biasalah. Mandi, jemur baju, _naked_... ***Readers dan Author nosebleed*** "Nyesal tadi ga beli topi aja, kalo aer mah di comberan juga banyak..." kata Itachi.

Di gerbang pasar, Itachi melihat seorang kakek yang saaaaaangat tua, bungkuk lagi, pake caping lebar. Itachi mendecih lagi, "Cih, kakek itu beruntung banget punya topi lebar keren gitu."

Si Kakek Bongkok merasa dipanggil seseorang dan menoleh, "Kenapa sih?"

Itachi salah tingkah, "Eh, eh, nggak. Cuma iri sama topi Kakek aja. Keren lho," puji Itachi tulus dari dompet yang terdalam -cuih.

"Oh, ini." Si Kakek melepaskan caping dengan ekor besinya. "Ini udah sepaket sama jubah ini. Dua-duanya Starter Kit Akatsuki."

Itachi melirik jubah motif awan si Kakek. "Jubahnya nggak keren. Yang keren topinya, aku butuh topi kayak gitu buat melindungi rambutku yang berkilau ini!" Itachi mengibaskan rambutnya dan terpaan sinar matahari pun membuatnya semakin bersinar.

"Mau nih topi ginian?" tanya Kakek itu. Itachi mengangguk, "Tapi aku nggak punya uang..."

"He... Kamu missing-nin, ya?"

"Iya, dari Konoha. Namaku Uchiha Itachi."

"Aku Sasori, Master Kugutsu. Missing-nin dari Suna." Sasori membuka kugutsunya dan tampaklah seorang pemuda cute dengan kulit bersih bersinar. Wah, saingan tokoh utama kita, nih.

Itachi mengelus-ngelus topi anyaman Sasori, "Eh, boleh nggak minta topimu?"

"Nggak!" ketus Sasori sambil menjauhkan topi tersebut dari tangan Itachi. "Kalo mau, gabung dong sama Akatsuki!"

"Apaan tuh Akatsuki?" tanya Itachi. Sasori memberitempe, "Akatsuki itu nama organisasi missing-nin. Anggotanya jago-jago, lho. Ya kayak aku ini."

"Kamu jagonya apa?" tanya Itachi ingin tahu.

"Aku ahli Kugutsu. Koleksiku banyak, lho. Gudangnya SBY mungkin masih nggak muat nampung," jawab Sasori bangga. "Eh, kamu Uchiha Itachi yang ngebantai klannya sendiri, ya?"

"Iya. Makanya aku jadi missing-nin."

"Wah, kebetulan!" Sasori terlihat senang. "Akatsuki emang lagi nyari anggota. Gabung ya? Kan kamu missing-nin."

"Ogah," tolak Itachi tegas.

"Nanti dapat topi kayak gini looo, lumayan kan buat melindungi rambutmu?" rayu Sasori.

"Enng... gimana ya?" Itachi mulai ragu-ragu.

"Nanti juga dapat kamar sendiri di markas Akatsuki, trus dikasih makan, gratis. Gabung ya?" bujuk Sasori.

Karena diiming-imingi tempat tinggal, makan, dan TOPI LEBAR dengan umbai-umbai putih panjang, Itachi dengan sukarela bergabung ke Akatsuki. Kemanapun Itachi keluar markas, Itachi tidak pernah melupakan topi anyaman kesayangannya. Ya, topi itulah alasan utamanya bergabung di Akatsuki. Topi yang mirip caping para petani di sawah itu selalu setia mendampinginya, untuk melindungi rambut kuncir kudanya.

"Eaeaea... Keren juga gua ya, pake topi ginian?" Itachi mematut-matut diri di cermin. "Serasa Edward Cullen waktu

nanam padi!"

Sasori di belakang berbisik sweatdrop ke Pein, "Gimana nih Leader? Jadi nih kita rekrut orang narsis kayak gini?"

Pein balas bisik, "Jadi, jadi. Dia itu missing-nin yang hebat lho. Dia ahli ninjutsu juga genjutsu." Pein sendiri juga sebenarnya heran, bagaimana mungkin Tobi a.k.a Madara menyuruhnya merekrut anggota narsis dan takut keriput begini.

Itulah Itachi Uchiha, anggota Akatsuki yang paling keren. Maka, berakhirlah riwayat hidup Uchiha Itachi dari Janin sampai Jounin. Memang dari awal sudah nista, maka semakin tahun semakin nistalah cerita hidup Itachi.

Sekian dan terima duit, cek, atau angpao. **T**o **B**e **C**ontinued...

* * *

*dada-dada ala Miss Universe*

Hai, jumpa lagi dengan AnnZie di fic From Janin Until Jounin. Tahu nggak? Merek **Hitachi** itu beneran ada lho. **Hitachi** itu AnnZie lihat di kulkas kedai waktu jalan-jalan dulu. Kulkas yang biasa buat nyimpen softdrink itu lho, nah merekna **Hitachi**. Kalo nggak salah, **Hitachi** juga ada produk kipas angin dan hard-disk.

Buat yang nggak tau **Starter Kit**, itu perangkat yang didapat kalo kita gabung sama MLM tertentu. Misalna kalo minna jadi agen obat herbal X, nah, biasana minna bakal dapat satu set apa gitu. Ya bisa daftar harga produk, kaos berlogo merk tersebut, daftar tanaman-tanaman yang dipakai untuk penyakit tertentu, dan lain-lain. Atau, singkatna, **Starter Kit** adalah perangkat yang didapatkan saat kita bergabung pada suatu MLM atau apalah. Ini AnnZie tahu dari Kaa-san AnnZie yang jadi agen ginian, sih.

**Thanks for ****Kasuga ottoro **(yang telah mengkritik dengan manis, thank you.) ,** hatake hyugga kanzia**, Li Chylee, **Kiro yoiD**, Uchiharuno Rin, Chiho Nanoyuki, Akasuna no NiraDEI Uchiha, **akatsuki fangirl**, **Konanlovers Chan**, Uchiha Deidara-chan, Akasuna Nee, Just-readers, Deidara' Katsu-himeUn, Hika Midori chan, Safira Love SasuNaru, **3142**, **kaede yuka-chan** (unlogin), Peaphro, **kuma-sama lovers**, dan Hazeko no Akatsuki.

Minna-san, Kaa-san dan Tou-san AnnZie lagi di RS, Kaa-san mau ngelahirin anak kelimana. Doakan lancar ya!

To review Akatsuki Gaje Series: From Janin Until Jounin chapter 3, click here, minna-san!


End file.
